The Heart of the Matter
by BoneS 23
Summary: La historia se situa hacia el final de la 5ª temporada, justo después del juicio de La Sepulturera... si quereis saber más, leedlo
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Seis años… tan sólo habían pasado seis años desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez en una clase de antropología de la universidad. Pero, a pesar de ser tanto tiempo, ellos lo recuerdan como si fuera ayer.

Han sido seis años de amistad, trabajo, compañerismo, felicidad, aunque en ciertas ocasiones también ha habido dolor y tristeza… se podría llenar de adjetivos la vida que han compartido desde aquel día, pero sobre todo hay algo que también comparten y que tenía que llegar tarde o temprano: el amor.

Ambos han aprendido el uno del otro: ella aprendió a que hay que mirar más allá de la razón, a escuchar, a dejarse llevar a veces por el instinto, que el mundo esta hecho de personas y que todos tenemos inseguridades, miedos y que los sentidos y sentimientos te pueden traicionar… pero las personas también aman… y sí, a veces se sufre por amor: alguien no correspondido, la familia o los amigos, y eso te lleva a sufrir y sentir dolor… pero a veces, el amor puede llevarte a sentirte la persona mas feliz del mundo con la gente que quieres… y como él dice "poner el cerebro en punto muerto, y acelerar el corazón"

Por su parte, él aprendió que no hay que fiarse sólo del instinto y hacia dónde puede llevarte, sino que a veces hay que hacer caso al cerebro y no al corazón, y que siempre hay que llegar a descubrir la verdad, aunque te haga daño.

Los dos han pasado por situaciones duras y amargas: secuestros, el fallecimiento de algún ser querido, algún desengaño… pero con el paso del tiempo han aprendido que no están solos, que se tienen el uno al otro en esas situaciones difíciles, así como en los mejores momentos.

Aunque no quieran darse cuenta, o les parezca raro, a lo largo de estos cinco años que han compartido como compañeros han ido disfrutando el uno del otro, de la compañía que tienen y que con pequeñas cosas son felices: una pequeña charla, un desayuno o un paseo en coche hacia la escena de un crimen, es algo que les llena… pero lo que a ellos les preocupa es qué nivel de importancia tiene eso para ellos y hasta que punto aguantarían si algún día eso desapareciera…

Temperance estaba acomodada en el sofá, con el ordenador sobre sus piernas y una copa de vino en la mano. Estaba escribiendo un nuevo capítulo sobre su libro en el que hablaba de Kathy y Andy, los protagonistas en su novela, y la relación que tenían, cuando empezó a pensar en qué significaba Booth para ella… un pensamiento del todo irracional, pensó ella, pero era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza….

Por otro lado, Booth estaba en casa con Parker viendo una película de dibujos y con un bol gigante de palomitas frente a ellos. La película acabó al mismo tiempo que el bol se vació.

- Colega, hora de acostarse. Ya es tarde – dijo Booth a su hijo que ya estaba medio dormido.

- Si… buenas noches papá – Parker le dio un beso a su padre y se fue a la cama.

Antes de irse también a la cama, Booth vio el informe del último caso. Normalmente Brennan y él lo hacían juntos, pero últimamente las cosas entre ellos eran distintas. Después de lo del libro de Sweets, las citas con otras personas… algo había cambiado entre ellos, es… distinto.

Era como si no pudieran estar cerca por si sucedía algo inesperado, algo que no podía pasar simplemente porque las cosas debían seguir así… sin embargo, ese sentimiento tan profundo que sentían el uno por el otro, eso tan ridículo que decía Sweets en su dichoso libro, era algo que sentían en el fondo de su corazón y que algún día tendrá que explotar, para bien o para mal, pero saldrá…

Lo que ellos no saben es que hay algo que les traerá más de un quebradero de cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! En primer lugar, gracias a los siguientes usuarios: _Annbones, AnSaMo, Mafer26637_ por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia. Es muy gratificante recibir comentarios en una primera publicación.

Deciros que hay más capítulos, pocos, pero la historia continua jaja.

Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/crítica es bien recibida para proseguir la historia y mejorar así el argumento y los personajes.

**Capítulo 1**

Sonó el despertador. – Hora de levantarse Temperance – se dijo así misma. Después de una ducha, fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, cuando sonó el móvil: era Booth, tenían un nuevo caso. Así que, sin más demora, cogió sus cosas y fue a encontrarse con él.

Al llegar al lugar de la escena del crimen, Brennan se quedó un poco extrañada:

- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? – preguntó. Booth quería contestarle, pero parecía que no encontraba las palabras. – Booth, ¿qué ocurre?- insistió Brennan empezando a preocuparse.

- Ven – contestó al final su compañero.

Los dos anduvieron un rato por un camino que conducía a un gran lago. Sin llegar a aproximarse a la orilla, se quedaron allí los dos y Booth se limitó a señalar una cabina que se encontraba detrás de varios oficiales. Él le explicó lo sucedido aunque a veces le costaba…

- Unos buceadores estaban explorando el lago cuando vieron esa cabina en el fondo… se aproximaron y vieron un cadáver en el interior. Unos forenses del FBI han abierto la cabina y, entre sus pertenencias, hemos encontrado la identidad de una las víctimas… -

- ¿Una de las víctimas? – preguntó Brennan. Estaba impaciente porque no entendía la actuación de Booth: han trabajado en cientos de casos… pero este se lo estaba tomando como algo más personal.

- Si. Han encontrado otro cuerpo que los buceadores no vieron. El caso es que una de las victimas se llama Sarah Andrews – dijo Booth, mirando los ojos de su compañera.

En ese momento, a Brennan le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, pero todas relacionadas con una persona: La Sepulturera.

- Booth… ese es el nombre que aparecía en la carta de la Sepulturera que me dio el día del juicio - contestó Brennan atónita.

Los dos recordaron ese momento…

_* Flashback _

El juicio había acabado. La Sepulturera había obtenido su merecido con una pena tan alta que difícilmente podría cumplir completamente con vida. Brennan se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo de los juzgados cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un sobre al lado que ponía su nombre. No sabía quién podría habérselo dejado ya que había mucha gente por allí… Le entró la curiosidad de qué podría haber en el interior del sobre; lo abrió: había una carta. Temperance la cogió y se limitó a leerla:

_Dra. Brennan:_

_Parece ser que por primera vez han conseguido en este juego un punto en su marcador _(a lo que Brennan pensó: ¿marcador de qué? ¡Yo no estoy jugando a nada!)_…_ _pero aún no deben cantar victoria: aunque esté en la cárcel, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que acabe con usted y con su estúpido equipo de una vez por todas… pero mi principal objetivo serán usted y el Agente Booth._

_Tenga en mente este nombre: Sarah Andrews. A partir de aquí, este será su final._

* _Fin de Flashback_

Temperance no podía contener la emoción y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Miró hacia el suelo, pero Booth se acercó a ella, tomó su barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron. Él secó sus lágrimas con cuidado y ella cogió su mano y la apretó levemente. Los dos estaban separados, pero ese espacio se vio reducido a unos pocos centímetros cuando… el móvil de Booth sonó. En ese momento, los dos se separaron un poco, aunque Brennan seguía agarrando la mano de su compañero, y Booth maldijo casi todo lo que había a su alrededor

- (Maldita sea) Booth… si… claro, gracias. Los oficiales nos están esperando. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a Brennan.

- Si. Estoy lista para bajar – respondió deslizando su mano de la de Booth esta que el contacto desapareció.

Los dos bajaron el tramo que les separaba de la escena del crimen. Brennan hizo un breve reconocimiento de los cuerpos, como siempre, y Booth apuntó algunos datos. A continuación, cuando Brennan terminó, mandó llevar los cuerpos y la cabina al Jeffersonian, así como todo tipo de muestras.

En el coche reinó el silencio durante el trayecto hasta el laboratorio. Booth vio que Brennan estaba mirando por la ventanilla del coche, perdida en sus pensamientos; decidió dejarla y no decirle nada.

Al llegar al laboratorio, las pruebas no habían llegado aún, así que lo primero que hizo Temperance fue reunir a todo el equipo en la plataforma del laboratorio; Booth y ella les informaron de lo ocurrido.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al saber que La Sepulturera estaba de vuelta. Después de explicarles el caso, Brennan les informó de aquella carta que recibió hace unos pocos días en el juicio. Ni siquiera Booth sabía de su existencia.

- ¡Pero es imposible! ¿Cómo va a ir a por vosotros si está en la cárcel? – preguntó Angela muy preocupada.

- Fácil… siempre que tengas un cómplice, claro – apuntó Hodgins.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? - La pregunta venía de Caroline, quien apareció por el pasillo de la plataforma.

- Bueno, no es algo tan descabellado… piénsalo: enterrar a dos personas en un coche o llevar a un tío tan grande como Booth y dejarle en un barco lleno de explosivos… ya hay que tener maña para hacerlo solo…- añadió Cam.

- Aunque eso fuera cierto, no tenemos las suficientes pruebas para demostrarlo– intentó sentenciar Caroline.

- ¡Venga ya! Estoy seguro de que esa tía tiene a alguien haciéndole recados, y lo más seguro es que sea alguien con influencia en la poli o vete tú a saber… - contestó Hodgins exaltado.

- Jack, ¡eres el rey de las conspiraciones! – respondió Angela algo más nerviosa.

- No debemos sacar nada de contexto – saltó Cam.

De repente todos se pusieron de pie saltó un murmullo de voces que cada vez aumentaba mas de volumen.

- A ver… creo que estamos un poco nerviosos – dijo Sweets, pero, como de costumbre, nadie le hacía caso, lo que le no le sentó bien y se unió al gallinero en el que se encontraba el equipo.

Los únicos que no decían nada al respecto eran Booth y Brennan: él porque estaba un poco dolido de que Brennan no le hubiera dicho nada sobre la carta, ¿he perdido hasta su confianza? Pensó Booth para sí mismo.

Brennan empezó a derrumbarse en cuanto empezó a hablar todo el mundo, pero Booth no se percató de nada, hasta que se levantó del sofá y se fue.

Todos se dieron cuenta de esto y se callaron y Booth habló por primera vez:

- ¿¡No os dais cuenta! Brennan está abatida y muy preocupada y vosotros os ponéis a gritar y opinar y decir tonterías delante de ella como si esto fuera un debate de la tele y no os importara lo más mínimo lo que decís -.

Después de esto, todos se sintieron bastante culpables… y Booth se sentía peor que todos ellos por ver cómo estaba su compañera.

Booth bajó de la plataforma y fue a buscar a su compañera a su despacho: se encontraba sentada de lado en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas, abrazada a un cojín en el que tenia su cara enterrada. Booth entró con cuidado, ya que oía a su compañera sollozar y no quería asustarla. Booth pronunció su nombre y ella se percató que estaba allí, pero no dijo nada.

- Huesos…- volvió a llamarla Booth. Estaba preocupado por ella. Pasó a la sala y se sentó junto a ella, a una prudente distancia. Cuando se sentó, Brennan levantó la mirada y vio que su compañero la estaba mirando algo triste:

- Si quieres que me vaya… - Booth iba a levantarse cuando Brennan le dijo:

- No, quédate -. Brennan cambió de postura, de forma que cruzó sus piernas y quedando frente a él. Booth por su parte, se sentó frente a ella doblando una pierna dejando por encima la otra. Aún así, ella seguía con el cojín entre sus brazos, y miraba hacia abajo.

- Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente, pero lo que está claro es que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros… aún así soy tu amigo y quiero que confíes en mí… creo que te lo he demostrado en más de una ocasión, ¿no?- hizo una pausa y siguió- Con esto quiero decirte que… sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras y que siempre puedes contar conmigo… pase lo que pase, eres mi compañera y mi amiga, y sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera – dijo Booth, un poco emocionado. Ahora era él quien miraba hacia abajo.

- Lo se… - respondió Brennan, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Le cogió la mano y le miró. Él reaccionó ante esto, levantó la cara y se quedó mirándola con la cara más dulce y tierna que Temperance había visto… pero era una mirada con algo de tristeza, y Brennan se sentía mal por ello.

- Lo siento… - dijo Booth. Después se le escapó una lágrima y bajo la mirada… en esta ocasión fue Brennan la que se apresuró a quitarle la lágrima y a continuación le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Booth volvió a mirarla tiernamente y ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que respondió su compañera con otra sonrisa.

En aquel momento los dos encontraron en sus ojos una conexión mágica que hacía que no quisieran apartar la mirada; ambos encontraron el motivo por el que querían estar el uno con el otro, aquello que les preocupaba y que temían desapareció como una hoja es arrastrada por el viento en otoño… aquellas excusas que ponían por no querer admitir sus sentimientos y no estar juntos fueron envueltas en una serie de sentimientos y emociones que actuaban como una coraza de la que querían que no volvieran a salir.

Por primera vez, mirándose a los ojos se dieron cuenta de que tal vez valiera la pena intentarlo… se amaban… ambos se lo decían así mismos… algo tan simple como esto era algo que no permitían afirmarse en sus mentes, pero en aquel instante, perdidos en la mirada del otro, salía por sí solo…

Pero esto pasará con el tiempo, se dijeron así mismos. Tal y como están las cosas ahora mismo, no podían permitírselo, pero con el tiempo…

Mientras tanto, ambos seguían disfrutando de la compañía del otro, donde un silencio bastante cómodo reinaba en aquella pequeña sala.

_Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma… en esta ocasión se han encontrado dos almas gemelas._

¿Qué os ha parecido? Revisión y comentarios! Saludos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Como siempre, agradecer a los usuarios que han dejado algún mensaje o siguen mi historia (por orden): HuddlyBBlove, pimar**

**y Nikki Heat Beckett. Gracias a los tres! Y a todos los que queréis seguir mi historia, también :)**

**Capítulo 2**

Al oír las palabras de Booth, todos se callaron. Cogió su chaqueta y se fue de allí. Ante esto, todos se miraban unos a otros avergonzados de la situación y cómo se habían comportado.

- Creo que nos hemos pasado un poco – dijo Angela, mirándoles a todos.

- Si, es cierto – añadió Cam agachando la cabeza.

- Si me hicierais caso sólo de vez en cuando…- dijo Sweets.

- ¡No! ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que trama esa tía! ¿¡Acaso vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados! – exclamó Hodgins. Estaba harto de que nadie prestara atención a la amenaza de esa carta y, sobre todo, que La Sepulturera pudiera estar de vuelta, otra vez.

- Jack, definitivamente has perdido el juicio: ¿es que no puedes entender que Booth y Brennan se sienten fatal? Están muy preocupados y lo que menos necesitan ahora es presión – dijo Angela mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Señorita Montenegro: comprendo que la situación en la que se encuentran es bastante incómoda, pero el de los bichos tiene razón: esta carta es una amenaza y esa mujer no se anda por las ramas en absoluto… si tiene a Booth y a la Dra. Brennan entre ceja y ceja, irá a por ellos cueste lo que cueste… es mejor ir preparados – dijo Caroline.

- ¡Por fin! Alguien que piensa en este grupo, gracias – dijo alegremente Hodgins alzando las manos.

- No te columpies, chérie: lo primero es averiguar qué es lo que trama y, sobre todo, cómo piensa hacerlo – dijo Caroline.

- Y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es examinar los cuerpos y ver qué es lo que encontramos – añadió Cam.

- Eso estaría bien… mientras tanto, yo iré a revisar los informes del caso y tú chaval – dijo mirando a Sweets - haz tus cosas de psicólogo e investiga el entorno de esa tía por si hubiera alguna conexión con otra persona y un posible cómplice – mandó Caroline.

- Ya he investigado todo lo que estaba en mi mano y es lo que aporté en el juicio: el entorno de esa mujer es muy reducido… ¡no sé a quién más quiere que analice! - se quejó Sweets.

- ¡Pues pregunta al vendedor de pipas de al lado de su casa! Si esa mujer va a ir a por alguien estando en la cárcel tiene que tener a una persona a su disposición, así que te pido, no, ¡te exijo que me traigas a alguien del entorno de esa cucaracha andante! – gritó Caroline.

- Cla, cl, claro…enseguida meee p pongo con ello – tartamudeó Sweets.

- A trabajar – dijo Cam.

Sweets fue el primero en levantarse, tropezarse con una silla después de la bronca de Caroline e irse a su despacho en el FBI.

Por otro lado:

- (Suena un pitido) Vaya, ya han llegado los cuerpos. Avisaré a la Dra. Brennan: espero no interrumpir nada – el "busca" seguía pitando y Cam ya se dirigía a las escaleras – cómo demonios se apagará este chisme…

Hodgins se quedó sentado en el sofá: se encontraba bastante mal con la situación que estaba viviendo: ¿cómo es que nadie se toma en serio lo de la carta? ¿acaso no piensan hacer nada al respecto? No podía aguantar más la situación, y menos otra vez: después de que le habían secuestrado y enterrado en un coche con Brennan, después de que había cogido a Booth y le encerró en un barco lleno de explosivos… entendía que se sintieran mal: él también lo había sufrido y sabía más que nadie lo que dolía aquello… pero en vez de enfadarse con quien no tiene culpa e irse como un crío pequeño cuando le da una rabieta, lo que hay que hacer es buscar a aquella persona que probablemente sea otra de las responsables que le ha hecho tener tan amargos recuerdos y pasar noche en vela por culpa de algunas pesadillas y por sentirse un completo inútil por no poder hacer nada para encerrar a aquella persona que encima se reía en su cara.

Mientras tanto, Angela estaba viendo a Hodgins algo pensativo, pero notaba que se sentía muy triste.

- Hodgins ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó Angela sentándose a su lado.

- Nada, no es nada – contestó, y se limpió una pequeña lágrima que empezaba a recorrer su pómulo.

- Jack, eh… - Angela puso su mano encima de una de su compañero – oye, estoy aquí, vale, estoy aquí – dijo frotándole la espalda.

En ese momento, los dos se miraron y vieron la profunda conexión entre ellos: da igual que estuvieran separados, juntos o prometidos: siempre esta esa pequeña conexión que hace que, de una forma u otra, quieran estar juntos: siempre quedarán en sus memorias todos los buenos y malos ratos que han pasado juntos pero, por alguna razón, el compartirlos les hace sentir las mejores personas del mundo.

- Gracias Ange – susurró Hodgins rompiendo aquel silencio.

- De nada Jack – dijo Angela dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Creo que es mejor que bajemos para examinar los restos – dijo Hodgins levantándose del sofá. Lo mismo hizo su compañera. Caminaron juntos hacia las escaleras para bajar de la plataforma.

_En el despacho de Brennan…_

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, sin saber qué decir y echándose miradas discretamente en las que, de vez en cuando, aparecía una leve sonrisa, cuando sonó un pitido:

- ¿Qué suena? – preguntó extrañado Booth.

- Es mi nuevo "busca". Cam me manda un mensaje: dice que ya han llegado los cuerpos – contestó Brennan.

- ¿En serio tienes un "busca"? ¿Desde cuándo? – dijo Booth medio riéndose.

- Desde hace 5 días… lo tenemos todo el equipo… incluso a los becarios de rotación se les asigna uno cada vez que vienen- contestó Brennan.

Brennan se levantó del sofá para recoger sus cosas y ponerse la bata.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, desde que trabajamos juntos no habéis usado uno y ahora… espera un segundo - Booth se quedó pensativo, después gesticuló una cara de asombro, como si se le hubiese encendido una bombilla… miró a Brennan.

- Si crees que ha sido Sweets estás en lo cierto… dice que eso fomenta la comunicación verbal entre los compañeros – respondió Brennan sonriendo.

- De veras que este chico me cae bien, pero a veces hace unas tonterías… - dijo Booth.

- Y que lo digas – contestó Brennan.

Los dos empezaron a reirse; a Brennan le seguía haciendo gracia la complicidad que compartía con Booth, hacía que se sintiera mejor.

- Me gusta verte sonreir otra vez… me siento mal al verte tan triste como hace un momento – dijo Booth sonriendo.

- A mi también me gusta verte feliz – le respondió su compañera con otra sonrisa y le dio con su puño un leve golpe en el hombro de Booth, a lo que éste respondió de igual manera.

- Creo que debería irme a examinar los restos… - dijo Brennan cortando al situación ya que veía que podría llegar a algo más.

- Claro, si, tienes razón… yo iré a la oficina para preparar el informe de este caso – dijo Booth algo incómodo ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Vale… en cuanto encuentre algo relevante te llamaré – dijo Brennan.

- Si, pero yo no tengo un cacharrito de esos que pitan, así que llámame al móvil como siempre – dijo Booth riéndose mientras salía de la puerta del despacho de Brennan.

Cuando vio que Booth ya se había ido, se quedó un momento pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos 10 minutos: desde la discusión arriba, en la plataforma, hasta ahora mismo: Temperance sentía una serie de emociones completamente irracionales que, bien mirado desde otro punto de vista, era algo que le preocupaba y que ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo en su mente desde hacia varios meses.

Antes, pensaba que los sentimientos no eran más que una serie de reacciones químicas que ocurrían en nuestro cuerpo, que ocupaban nuestra mente de forma ilusoria, por no decir estúpida… pero ahora, desde que le contaron a Sweets su primer caso, y la declaración de Booth y la negativa por parte de ella, las cosas eran muy distintas… ahora estaba mucho mas confundida por que, desde hace tiempo, tenía claro que lo que sentía por Booth era mucho más que una simple amistad… pero no tenía claro qué hacer: él creía que había un "nosotros" y ella también quería creerlo.

Pensó que lo mejor sería contárselo a alguien y descargar todo lo que sentía… y como la única alternativa de Booth era Angela, tenía que hablar con ella en cuanto pudiera.

Mientras tanto, una persona que llevaba un carrito con algunos objetos pertenecientes a unos restos antiguos observaba de lejos como trabajaba el equipo de la Dra. Brennan y el Agente Booth… cogió su móvil y marcó un número…

- _… Soy yo… el plan esta saliendo como esperábamos: ya están examinando los cuerpos… si… claro, tendré el punto de mira en al medida de lo posible todos sus movimientos… adiós.-_

Hmm… la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante ^^

Revisión por favor!

Ya sabéis: cualquier sugerencia es buena… el fic no está terminado ni mucho menos.

Un saludo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo:)**

**Como siempre, agradecer a los usuarios que han dejado algún mensaje o siguen mi historia (por orden): **_**Nikki Heat Beckett, pimar, HuddlyBBlove y Mafer26637**_**. **

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Contesto a cada uno de ellos individualmente, así que si tenéis alguna pregunta, podéis hacerla, que contestaré sin ningún problema.**

**Os aseguro que con este capítulo os llevaréis una grata sorpresa ^^**

**Capítulo 3**

El equipo estaba examinando el cadáver sin identificar: mientras Cam examinaba lo poco que quedaba de tejido blando en el cuerpo, Brennan iba viendo algunas fracturas y microfracturas que le iban dando pistas sobre esa persona. Hodgins tomaba muestras de la víctima y se las llevaba a su laboratorio para examinarlas.

De momento, sabían que era un chico, de 16 a 17 años de edad; Brennan vio algunos indicios que le llevaron a pensar que era muy probable que fuera jugador de tenis. Desgraciadamente, Brennan y Cam vieron numerosas contusiones producidas antemortem: eso daba lugar a que el chico sufrió antes de morir.

Poco después, Angela subió por las escaleras. Traía la identificación del chico:

- Ya tengo la identificación de la víctima: se llamaba Alexander Roberts, tenía 17 años y vivía aquí, en Washington. Llamé a Booth para decírselo. Por lo visto era una gran promesa del tenis: ganó varios torneos y hay numerosos artículos con sus victorias en la revista y la página Web de su instituto… - miró durante un par de segundos al cuerpo que yacía sobre la mesa y pensó en el horrible suceso que podría haber sido su muerte - pobre chico -.

- Gracias Angela – dijo Cam.

- En cuanto tengas las muestras de tejidos, limpiare los huesos y me pondré con ellos – dijo Brennan.

Todos se quedaron un poco perplejos ante la actuación de Brennan: estaba desanimada, rara… En cuanto dijo eso, se quitó los guantes deprisa y se dirigió a su despacho sin mediar palabra. Por otro lado, era comprensible: después del caso de la sepulturera, que ahora apareciese un nuevo caso de ella y con un posible cómplice tras ella y Booth….

- Iré a hablar con ella – dijo Angela algo preocupada.

- Claro, tranquila: necesita tu apoyo – contestó Cam.

Angela le sonrió y fue tras su amiga. Temperance se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, repasando trabajos de sus alumnos… aunque pensaba en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en aquel trabajo sobre antropología que tenía delante de sus ojos.

- (toc, toc) ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Angela.

- Claro Ange, pasa – contestó Brennan, dejando el trabajo a un lado. Angela se sentó en una de las sillas, frente al escritorio de su amiga.

- Brennan…. Oye, se que te encuentras mal por todo lo que esta ocurriendo… el caso, lo del juicio de la sepulturera… pero soy tu amiga y… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme lo que quieras: soy tu mejor amiga ¿no? – dijo Angela.

- Sabes que si… - Brennan se levantó y se dirigió a ella. Angela se levantó del asiento y las dos se abrazaron (como buenas amigas) – Gracias Ange.

- De nada cariño – le respondió Angela.

Otra cosa no, pero Angela tenía buenos instintos, y uno de ellos era que su amiga le ocultaba algo… algo que le preocupaba: Brennan era así de previsible.

- Brenn, a ti te ocurre algo… - dijo Angela . Y no se equivocaba.

- (Suspiró) Si, es cierto… te oculto algo… para qué negar lo evidente – contestó Brennan. Angela se quedó perpleja: normalmente Brennan evitaría hablar del tema, pero esta vez fue más directa.

- Pero no se si estoy preparada para contártelo… quiero hacerlo pero… -

- ¿Quieres que quedemos en tu casa? Allí te sentirías más segura… - sugirió Angela.

- Claro… si, será mejor que aquí ¿A las 8 te viene bien? – preguntó Brennan

- Si, perfecto. Allí estaré – respondió Angela. De repente se oyó un pequeño ruido – Oh! El busca… en qué hora haríamos caso a Sweets – dijo Angela poniendo los ojos en blanco. Después ambas se rieron. La verdad es que todos estaban un poco hartos del maldito busca… aunque era una herramienta útil.

Angela abandonó el despacho de su amiga. Temperance iba a volver a su tarea, cuando sonó el teléfono.

Mientras, en el edificio del FBI…

Booth se encontraba en su despacho. Acababa de iniciar el informe del caso y lo único que tenía era la identificación de la víctima, que ya era un paso importante en poco tiempo.

Esperaba la visita de Sweets: necesitaba la información que le había pedido horas antes Caroline… sobre todo por el bien de su cabeza, ya que cinco minutos antes ella le había puesto la cabeza como un bombo sobre ese tema.

- ¿Booth? ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó al entrar el joven psicólogo.

- Claro Sweets, pasa – le invitó Booth a la pequeña sala.

- No esta Caroline por aquí… ¿verdad? – preguntó Sweets tragando saliva. El pobre chico, después de la bronca de antes tenía pavor a esa mujer.

- No… me llamó antes al móvil: está en su casa y no se pasará por aquí hasta mañana…- contestó Booth y, aproximándose un poco a él dijo – no tienes de qué asustarte.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy asustado! – titubeó Sweets al pronunciar esas palabras.

- Ya… - susurró Booth, dando media vuelta y riéndose entre dientes.

- Bueno, a lo que venía… te he traído el informe que me pidió Caroline… aunque no he podido encontrar gran cosa en tan poco tiempo. El Agente Rush me esta ayudando con las posibles personas que pudieran conocerla, aunque simplemente se hayan saludado una sola vez, pero es lo que hay – dijo Sweets.

- Gracias Sweets, es de gran ayuda. Todo lo que podamos hacer, aunque sea algo mínimo sirve – dijo Booth al psicólogo.

- Gracias Agente Booth – le agradeció Sweets.

Sweets se sintió orgulloso de las palabras del agente: por él sentía un gran respeto y, en parte, admiración… por ello le preocupaba que él le hubiera dicho eso: intuía que se sentía preocupado por algo… o alguien:

- Booth, ¿le ocurre algo? – preguntó Sweets.

- Mmm… No, ¿por qué? – respondió Booth.

- Le noto preocupado… - dejó caer Sweets

- (Típica respuesta psicológica, dejarla caer – pensó Booth con pesadez) En realidad sí: estoy preocupado por Brennan y por el caso: temo que le pase algo… la Sepulturera es muy peligrosa, y si encima tiene un cómplice… - Booth susurró esto último, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de decirlo en voz alta, ya que este pensamiento solo tenia cabida en su cabeza, pero era algo tan evidente para él...

- Qué… ¿en que esta pensando Booth? – intentó averiguar Sweets.

- Pues… (suspiró) pienso que en realidad la Sepulturera tiene un compinche y este caso lo ha realizado él mismo… que quien da las órdenes es ella, pero el que ha hecho esto es su compañero… - respondió finalmente Booth.

- ¿Sabe qué? En cierto modo opino lo mismo que usted… pero debemos esperar a ver lo que dicen las pruebas ¿no? – intentó tranquilizar Sweets al agente.

- Si, claro, tienes razón… esto no me gusta nada – dijo el agente.

Tras esta breve conversación, los dos abandonaron el edificio y se despidieron con un "Buenas Noches".

Aún así, Booth sentía un presentimiento… algo iba a pasar, y esperaba que no fuera nada malo, pero… sentía un nudo en el estómago.

El ambiente se notaba húmedo y de vez en cuando aparecía una leve brisa acalorada. La habitación era oscura, salvo por una pequeña luz de emergencia que parpadeaba cada 3 y 5 segundos…

Una mujer inconsciente yacía en el suelo: sus muñecas y sus tobillos atados por una cuerda. Tenía una herida en un lado de la frente que aun sangraba, aunque la hemorragia iba parando progresivamente.

Poco a poco iba recuperando el conocimiento… comenzó a pestañear hasta que puedo abrir los ojos completamente: su visión era borrosa, aunque tampoco podía ver gran cosa… miró hacia su cuello: aun conservaba su medalla de San Cristóbal.

La mujer hizo un amago de levantarse, pero no pudo: estaba muy dolorida y sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, algo completamente irracional para ella… ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era estar en su despacho del laboratorio y… y ya.

Tras un instante perdida en sus pensamientos, pudo divisar la figura de algo… o alguien intentó levantarse pero, cuando volvió a estamparse contra el suelo, recordó lo sucedido segundos antes:

- Ahh!... jo-der – se quejó del dolor.

- ¿Temperance? – preguntó la misteriosa sombra, pero se le oía muy mal, como si esa persona tuviera algún problema en su garganta… en realidad no llegó a oir bien qué había dicho.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – hizo un intento por saber si en realidad había alguien allí o si también había perdido el juicio.

- Temperance… ¿eres tú? – respondió aquella persona, esta vez más fuerte.

Ella sabía quién era esa persona… reconoció su voz: aquella persona que llegó a ser capaz de intentar acercarse a ella en un terreno más personal, la persona que hizo muchos intentos de abrir su corazón… ¡la persona que le pidió que se fuera con él en su barco durante un año!:

- ¿¡Sully!

Comentarios por favor!

Un saludo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

- Sully ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Temperance. Le sorprendió bastante encontrarse con alguien en aquel sitio, pero, ¿encontrarse con Sully? desde luego que no se lo vio venir...

- Lo mismo que tú... – Sully se acomodó un poco: tras esto se oyó un tintineo.

- ¿Te han encadenado? – preguntó Temperance. La verdad es que después de formular estas dos preguntas se preguntó a sí misma por qué hacía preguntas tan estúpidas... – debe ser por el golpe en al cabeza, se respondió finalmente.

- Si... (suspiro), ¿no recuerdas que te ha pasado y por qué estas aquí? – preguntó ahora Sully.

La verdad es que por más que trataba de recordar qué es lo que había pasado momentos antes de encontrarse en ese lugar, la antropóloga no conseguía recordar casi nada... solo que había quedado con Angela en su casa... y una llamada...

_El día anterior..._

Cam había terminado de recoger muestras y esperaba el resultado de los análisis, por lo que era el turno de la Dra. Brennan para continuar examinando el cuerpo.

Aquella semana el ayudante de la doctora era Wendell. Junto con él, estuvo examinando el cadáver de aquel chico; después de unas horas, se pudo hacer el informe completo sobre la muerte de la víctima. Había indicios de que sufrió una serie de maltratos físicos: fracturas en extremidades, costillas rotas... por no hablar de que había indicios que daban lugar a que la víctima fue encadenada por pies y manos, los cuales fueron corroborados por Hodgins al encontrar muestras de metal en las extremidades. Además, Cam encontró en los análisis de sangre diversas sustancias nocivas que provocaban en la víctima mareos, dolor de cabeza, nauseas, debilidad... (vamos, que le drogaron). También encontró dos marcas equidistantes en la columna cervical, algo muy conocido ya en ciertas investigaciones anteriores...

Tras este examen, Brennan escribió un informe para entregárselo a Booth, que estaba en su despacho. De camino al FBI, Brennan estuvo pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde que empezó el caso: la idea de tener que enfrentarse a la Sepulturera y sabe Dios quién más, su posible acercamiento con Booth (y, sobre todo, ¿qué narices sentía por Booth exactamente? ¿acaso estaba realmente enamorada de él o tan solo le quería de una forma especial?) y, como no, su próxima conversación con Angela... la verdad es que esto último era lo que más temía posiblemente.

Mientras, en el laboratorio, Hodgins seguía analizando muestras de la cabina en la que estaban las víctimas, y había algo que no cuadraba...

- ¡Tengo algo calentito!- decía Hodgins mientras subía las escaleras de la plataforma, donde se encontraban Cam y Wendell.

- ¿A qué viene ese entusiasmo? - preguntó Wendell extrañado.

- ¡He encontrado algo muy interesante! - respondió Hodgins alegre

- ¿¡De qué se trata, Hodgins! - dijo Cam impaciente.

- A ver, he estado analizando las muestras del agua del lago y, sobre todo, las partículas incrustadas en la pared de la cabina... el caso es que al comparar ambas muestras, he encontrado una serie de partículas que no coincidían con las del lago... Es más, me atrevería a decir que esa cabina se ha abierto más de una vez.

- ¿Estás diciendo que las víctimas no fueron encerradas a la vez? - sugirió Cam.

- Exacto - respondió Hodgins.

- Según el examen que realizamos la Dra. Brennan y yo indica que las victimas fallecieron prácticamente en el mismo intervalo de tiempo... - dijo Wendell y añadió: - aunque ambas murieron de forma distinta... - pensó en voz alta dirigiéndose a Hodgins, casi afirmando que la idea de Hodgins era bastante acertada; Cam se dio cuenta de eso, y dijo:

- Explíquese -.

- La Sra. Andrews murió como la mayoría de las víctimas de la Sepulturera: una marca equidistante en la zona de la nuca, contusiones por todo el cuerpo y varías microfacturas antemortem en varias costillas y en el manubrio, lo que da lugar a que la arrastraron mientras estaba inconsciente... finalmente murió por asfixia, pero en el caso de Alex, es todo diferente, como si hubiera sido hecho por otra persona, imitando al original...

- Otro motivo más para pensar que La Sepulturera tiene un cómplice... - respondió Cam .

- Si... Dios, parece que estuviéramos otra vez con el caso de Gormogón y no me gusta nada... - dijo Hodgins muy nervioso, abandonando la sala a toda prisa.

Wendell se quedó un poco extrañado con la reacción de Hodgins, pero Cam le comprendía, e incluso le daba la razón: otra vez están con el mismo juego del aprendiz y el maestro... y esperaba a que esta vez tuvieran un resultado mucho más positivo que el anterior.

Brennan llegó al despacho de Booth: a pesar de haber quedado con él allí, no se encontraba en la sala, lo que le pareció un poco extraño; pensó que podría haber un sospechoso o tuviera alguna urgencia, de modo que dejó el informe sobre la mesa y una nota en la que decía que le llamase para explicarle qué había encontrado en el cuerpo del chico.

Una vez en el coche, Brennan llamó a Angela:

- ¿Diga? - preguntó Angela.

- Ange, soy yo, Temperance -.

- Ah, hola. Te has ido muy deprisa, ¿no? - respondió Angela.

- Si, bueno: redacté el informe y quise hacérselo llegar a Booth lo antes posible - contestó Brennan - ¿Quedamos luego para tomar algo?

- Si, claro. De momento no tengo nada que hacer, así que tengo tiempo - dijo Angela.

- Vale. En cuanto llegue a casa te llamo y quedamos - respondió Brennan.

- ¡Perfecto!... Por cierto, ¿quien te llamo antes? - pregunto con curiosidad Angela.

- ¿Cuándo? - respondió Temperance, sin saber de qué hablaba.

- Antes, en tu despacho: justo cuando me he ido sonó tu móvil y vi que no lo cogiste - dijo Angela.

- ¡Ah! Si, ya recuerdo... bueno, tenía prisa y ponía número oculto, así que colgué y apagué el teléfono... si es algo urgente ya me llamarán otra vez. Bueno, luego nos vemos - dijo Brennan.

- Claro. Adiós - se despidió Angela.

Cuando Temperance fue llegando a su calle, vio que la luz de las farolas se habían apagado de repente, y pensó lo peor: un apagón y justo en este momento.

Al entrar en el garaje, solo se veía el resplandor de los faros del coche y unas leves luces anaranjadas, casi imperceptibles, procedentes de las paredes. Cuando acabó de aparcar, cogió su bolso y salió del coche. Fue caminando a tientas por el pasillo oscuro con la ayuda de la luz que emitía el teléfono móvil, cuando oyó unos pasos.

- ¿Hola? - preguntó en voz alta. Después de unos segundos, pensó que aquellas pisadas eran fruto de su imaginación, así que prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta de salida.

Al acercarse ya al final del tramo, volvió a oír mas pisadas, esta vez más fuertes y más cercanas que la primera vez: la doctora empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, pero respiró profundamente intentando mantener la calma que tenía hace unos minutos.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - preguntó esta vez, incluso con un tono bastante enfadado.

Los pasos cesaron. De nuevo, nadie respondió.

Diciéndose así misma que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, consiguió salir del garaje, subir las escaleras y llegar hasta la puerta de casa. Buscó las llaves en su bolso y fue a encajar la llave en la cerradura, cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta... Temperance empujó un poco la puerta y lo primero que iba a hacer era encender la luz, pero claro, no había... aun así, fue a comprobar si había luz (por si acaso) y, al dar al interruptor, el salón se iluminó. Esto es muy extraño, se dijo así misma.

Entró al salón, dejó el bolso en la encimera y buscó su móvil a toda prisa; lo cogió, marcó el número y justo al darle a la tecla de llamada, sintió un calor doloroso en la nuca, como una pequeña descarga, una sensación que vivió hace un tiempo...

- ¿Y qué pasó? - preguntó el oyente.

- Nada. Sentí que caía en la nada... no sabría explicarte como me sentí en aquel instante, si es que pude sentir algo después de aquello... - respondió Temperance.

- Vaya... te has vuelto muy filosófica estos últimos años, ¿ahora te va el rollo de la metafísica? - preguntó Sully riéndose, dentro de lo que cabe en la situación en al que estaban.

- ¿Qué? No estoy para bromas... a mi no van esas tonterías - respondió Temperance siguiéndole el juego a Sully, aunque bastante triste. Después preguntó:

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que te secuestraron? -.

- No... por mas que lo intento no recuerdo nada ahora mismo, me siento bloqueado, como si no pudiera pensar nada en este momen... -iba responder Sully, pero Brennan le cortó:

- Shhhh!... ¿oyes eso? - susurró Brennan.

- Si, creo que viene alguien. ¡Hazte la dormida! - dijo Sully, mientras se echaba en el suelo y cerrando los ojos; ella hizo lo mismo.

De repente apareció la figura de alguien: iba bastante tapado, y no se le entendía bien la voz, pero iba hablando con alguien por teléfono y parece que antes de entrar en la sala ya había empezado una conversación con la otra persona. Fue acercándose a los dos, y mientras decía:

- ...Si, parece ser que todavía no han despertado... bien, esperaré... si, a mi también me parece raro, pero con todo lo que les hemos metido puede ser normal que aún estén inconscientes. Ya hablaremos cuando puedas. Adiós -.

Después de echar un vistazo alrededor, se fue alejando hasta desaparecer. Brennan, que tuvo un ojo entreabierto todo el rato, vio que aquella persona ya no estaba, y le dio un toque a Sully para que se levantase:

- ¿Has oído eso? - le preguntó a Sully.

- Si, ¿quien coño será? - se preguntó así mismo.

- No lo se, pero si estoy segura de dos cosas: la primera es que nos conoce, y la segunda: estoy casi segura de saber quién esta detrás de todo esto -.

- Confío en tu criterio... ¿saldremos de esta? - preguntó Sully agotado.

- No lo se... espero que sí. Tendremos que esperar. Los dos estamos cansados: lo mejor es que durmamos un poco, ¿no te parece? - propuso Brennan, a lo que su compañero aceptó.

- Booth -.

- ¡Booth! Gracias a Dios que respondes, ¿sabes algo de Brennan? - preguntó Angela muy nerviosa.

- No, me llamó hace un rato, justo cuando estaba leyendo el informe, cogí el teléfono y no contestó nadie... ¿por qué? ¿ocurre algo? - respondió Booth.

- Había un mensaje muy raro en el contestador del teléfono de su despacho, y esto no me huele nada bien... - dijo Angela.

- ¿Qué decía el mensaje? - preguntó con curiosidad Booth.

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarla o algo? - preguntó Angela.

- Si, ahora mismo voy hacia su casa, ¿quieres venir conmigo? - le sugirió a Angela.

- Si, estoy en el laboratorio. Pásate por aquí, y te lo cuento todo - respondió Angela, y se despidió de Booth.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios! He subido el capítulo rápidamente: ¿qué os ha parecido?

Please, review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Wendell estaba terminando de redactar el informe de las autopsias, para dejarle una copia a la Dra. Saroyan y llevar el original al despacho de la Dra. Brennan. De camino al despacho de Cam, Wendell se dio cuenta de que Angela estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, pero estaba bastante inquieta y parecía bastante preocupada... pensó en ir a entregar primero el informe y así no interrumpir al conversación.

Justo en ese momento apareció Hogdins y le preguntó si sabía algo de esto; él le respondió que no pero que precisamente iba a buscarla para buscar unos datos en su despacho.

- Esto no me gusta… - dejó escapar Hodgins.

- Si, todo es muy raro: el caso es muy complejo ya de por sí, y se está complicando todo – contestó Wendell.

- No es solo el caso… verás, Angela había quedado con Brennan para ir a tomar algo, pero habían quedado hace más de una y no ha aparecido… y para colmo Sweets dice que estuvo hablando con Booth y su conclusión es que todo esto pinta muy mal… por no decir que Booth está muy raro desde que comenzó el caso… - dijo Jack; Wendell atendía a todo lo que decía su amigo y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, pero tenía dudas:

- Cuando hablas de Booth, ¿a qué te refieres?-.

- Esta mañana hemos quedado para tomar un café en el Dinner, y le he notado más raro de lo normal, dentro de la situación… no sé, le conozco desde hace muchos años y se cuándo a Booth le preocupa algo, o más bien alguien… lo pillas, ¿no? – dijo Hodgins bajando la voz y alzando las cejas, Wendell asintió sonriendo.

- Bueno, tengo que entregarle esto a Cam… ¡mira! Angela ya ha colgado – respondió Wendell.

- Si… voy para allá – dijo Hodgins, dirigiéndose al despacho de su mujer.

- ¡Mantenme al tanto de todo! – exclamó a Hodgins mientras se alejaba, éste asintió a su amigo.

Jack entró cuidadosamente en el despacho de Angela, intentando no asustarla (sabía que si entraba de golpe podría asustarla). Angela se dio cuenta de quién entraba: miró a Jack bastante asustada.

- Ange, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Hodgins.

- Jack está pasando algo muy raro y no sé qué hacer… - antes de poder acabar la frase Angela se emocionó y las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de ella, por lo que Hodgins se acercó a ella y la abrazó y comenzó a susurrarle:

- Shh… cariño, todo va a salir bien ¿vale?... ¿quieres contarme qué ha pasado? – le pidió Jack, y Angela comenzó a contarle que al irse Brennan, ella se pasó por su despacho para dejarle un informe, cuando vió un mensaje en el contestador.

- Pensé que sería importante y que podía dejarle el recado cuando me llamara para quedar, así que accedí al buzón de voz y una voz distorsionada me dijo esto: _A partir de ahora somos 2 contra dos…_ _pero esta será la última partida._

- ¿2 contra 2?...no se a qué se refiere – dijo pensativo Hodgins.

- Ya, yo tampoco… aunque una de esas dos partes sea la Sepulturera y su cómplice, pero la otra parte… - respondió Angela… solo con pensar que fuera su mejor amiga se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- ¿Brennan? Puede ser… ¿y qué hay de la otra persona? – se preguntó Hodgins.

- No lo se… a ver: está demás decir que tú y yo no somos… Cam está en el laboratorio, y no creo que se atreva a ir a por algún interno, ni si quiera a por Caroline - dijo Angela.

- ¿¡Y Sweets! – exclamó el entomólogo como si de una idea brillante se tratara.

- Lo dices como si fuera tu último recurso ¿Quién iba a secuestrar a Sweets? Solo con quedarse con él a solas en una habitación y lo pesado que puede llegar a ser nos lo entregarían en bandeja de plata - respondió Angela con ironía, y Hodgins también sonrió – pero ahora en serio, no creo que Sweets esté en el punto de mira.

Hodgins se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien importante, Booth.

- Hablé con él antes, tiene que estar al llegar – respondió Angela.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

- ¡Hola! Me tienes intrigado… ¿a qué vienen esas caras? – preguntó Booth al ver ese ambiente de tristeza.

Los dos le contaron todo lo que había pasado, saltándose la parte de la conversación que mantuvieron Brennan y Angela, el mensaje en el contestador y las conclusiones que habían sacado los dos momentos antes de llegar él.

- A ver, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a casa de Brenn y no alarmarnos como estamos haciendo ahora mismo, ¿vale? Tenemos que ser más racionales: puede que haya pillado un atasco… o esté en la ducha y se haya olvidado de llamarte y por eso no coge el teléfono – dijo Booth intentando tranquilizar a Angela y de paso a sí mismo.

Angela cogió sus cosas y se fue con Booth, pero antes de eso le dijeron a Hodgins que le explicara lo sucedido a Cam.

De camino al coche, Booth sopesaba el contarle o no a Angela una cosa muy importante relacionada con el caso… aunque tarde o temprano iba a enterarse, así que si podía evitarlo, y todo lo que conlleva, decidió contárselo:

- Angela, tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante, pero no puedes contárselo a nadie, ni si quiera a Hodgins, ¿vale? – dijo Booth.

- Claro ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó Angela… y se contestó a sí misma que ya era hora de que hablara: no le gustaba nada que se quedara así de serio y pensativo porque le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

- Hoy ha llamado alguien a mi móvil mientras estaba en la oficina: una voz distorsionada decía que Sully había sido secuestrado y que el juego aún no había terminado – dijo Booth mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

- ¿¡Sully! – exclamó Angela incrédula - ¿qué tiene que ver Sully en todo esto?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Mandé la grabación al laboratorio del FBI para ver qué podían sacar usando tus "métodos"… aunque si no me dicen nada tendré que mandártela a ti si quiero encontrar algo, como siempre – le dijo Booth, dedicándole una sonrisa que Angela agradeció.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero leer vuestros comentarios.

Un saludo


	7. Chapter 7

Como siempre y ante todo, agradecimientos por los comentarios de: pimar y AnSaMo. Sobre todo, paciencia, que todo llegará :)

**Capítulo 6**

Angela y Booth iban de camino a la casa de Brennan y ambos se habían perdido en sus pensamientos: solo se oía el ruido del motor y otros coches que circulaban a la vez que ellos.

De repente sonó el móvil de Angela. Era Cam: Hodgins le había contado lo que estaba pasando y estaba preocupada; por su parte, Angela trató de tranquilizarla diciéndole que iban al apartamento de Brennan antes de denunciar lo que pasaba al FBI. Aun así, Cam insistió en que tuvieran cuidado y que Wendell, Hodgins y ella seguirían buscando más pruebas y pistas.

Llegaron a la calle donde vivía Brennan y aparcaron el coche: Booth quería que Angela se quedara en él "- por si las moscas –"dijo él, pero Angela, al igual que solía hacer su amiga, le mandó a paseo de forma cariñosa y fue tras él.

Todo seguía apagado: tan sólo estaban encendidas las luces de emergencia. A medida que iban subiendo las escaleras, Booth sacó su arma y le dijo a su amiga que estuviera detrás de él todo el tiempo y que si algo sucedía, que saliera corriendo hacia el coche ya que antes le dio las llaves. Angela notó el grado de preocupación y seriedad de Booth y prometió que le haría caso.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, vieron que la puerta del piso estaba un poco abierta, pero no tanto como para captar la atención de algún vecino. Booth miró a Angela, estaba algo inquieta: él le hizo una señal con la cabeza de forma que le siguiera y ella asintió.

Ambos avanzaban despacio hacia la puerta. Booth la abrió un poco, de forma que pudiera ver u oír algo desde ahí, pero lo único que pudo divisar fue la luz del salón encendida y un silencio absoluto. Decidido, abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la sala, escudándose en su arma y apuntando a través del punto de mira de la misma… Cuidadosamente, iba analizando la habitación: todo parecía estar en orden pero, aun así, no bajó el arma. Angela, a su vez, iba avanzando con cautela, siempre detrás de Booth, como él le había dicho anteriormente.

A medida que avanzaban por la casa, llegaron a la zona de la cocina: en la encimera se encontraban el bolso, las llaves de Brennan y varios objetos que, predeciblemente, podrían haber estado en el interior del bolso.

- ¡Booth, mira esto! – dijo Angela, captando la atención de Booth.

El agente se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, hasta que algo en el suelo interrumpió sus pasos: era el móvil de Brennan… cogió uno de los guantes que Brennan tenía en el bolso y lo recogió.

- Así que esta era la llamada perdida que tenía de ella… coinciden en la hora – le dijo enseñándole el aparato a Angela.

- Si… está claro que aquí está pasando algo… iré a cerrar la puerta – dijo Angela, yendo hacía ella, mientras Booth quedaba pensativo viendo la imagen que tenía delante.

Fue a darse la vuelta para hablar con Angela, cuando vió que algo estaba pegado a la puerta: rápidamente Booth se dirigió hacia ese objeto: había un trozo de papel, de la pequeña libreta del bolso de Brennan: Booth tiró del papel, pegado con celo, y leyó en voz alta lo que ponía en el: - ¿_Vendrás a por mí?_

Inquieto por lo que acababa de leer, Booth decidió llamar al FBI para dar aviso de lo sucedido y pensó en llamar después a Sweets.

- Booth me estás asustando, ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué ponía en ese papel? – le preguntó Angela mientras aparecía una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Booth estaba paralizado, mirando el trozo de papel: se le pasaban un millón de cosas por la cabeza, pero se sentía impotente, no podía pensar con claridad. Angela, harta de esperar una respuesta por parte de él, cogió el trozo de papel, Booth no se opuso, y leyó lo que había escrito: Angela se llevó una mano hacia la boca. No podría creerse que todo esto volviera suceder. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la mesa de la cocina y se sentó para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, en cómo, cuándo y por qué ha pasado.

- Todo va a salir bien…-dijo Booth en voz baja mirando al suelo, como si un suspiro saliera de su boca – todo saldrá bien – dijo, esta vez en voz más alta, mirando a Angela a los ojos.

Angela asentía con la cabeza, autoconvenciéndose de las palabras del agente, sintiendo que una parte de ella negaba aquel pensamiento.

- Huesos es una mujer fuerte – siguió diciendo Booth.

- Claro – respondió Angela con la misma convicción que él.

Pasaron 15 minutos. Llamaron a la puerta: era el FBI.

Después de los exámenes pertinentes, todos abandonaron la casa, precintando la puerta para dar señal de que nadie debía traspasarla.

Booth llevó a casa a Angela. Estaban cansados a la vez que muy preocupados. Casi al final del recorrido Angela pidió a Booth que parara un momento.

- Booth, quiero saber una cosa: en el laboratorio hablé con Brenn y estaba preocupada por algo… no solo por el caso, sino que había algo más…- dijo Angela mirando al frente, intentando aclarar las ideas que tenía en mente.

- Pues… no sé a qué te refieres – respondió Booth con cierto distanciamiento en sus palabras.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿no ha pasado nada entre vosotros dos? – preguntó Angela, siendo más clara, clavando la mirada en él.

Booth no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir porque no sabía exactamente hasta qué punto Angela conocía la situación de estas últimas semanas. Booth empezó a articular palabra, pero se quedó cortado… aun así comenzó:

- Angela no puedo decirte nada ahora mismo, yo… espera a hablar con Brennan – dijo Booth.

Angela, sin decir nada, le miró incrédula antes sus palabras: ¿Qué no ha pasado nada? Eso habrá que verlo.

- Seeley Booth ¡vas a contarme ahora mismo que pasó hace unas semanas entre vosotros dos y porqué estáis así! – inquirió Angela desde su asiento.

Booth se sintió molesto: ¿darle explicaciones a Angela? Si alguien debía decir algo era su mejor amiga, no él.

Comenzó a llover. Las gotas de lluvia se topaban contra el cristal del coche, rebotando y de nuevo quedándose pegadas al cristal, deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar al parabrisas. Angela seguía esperando una respuesta, pero Booth parecía estar más atento a aquellas gotas de lluvia que a su amiga.

- Sigues sin echarle huevos Booth, es increíble – tras esas palabras, Angela se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche. Tras dar unos pasos, Booth salió del coche y comenzó a hablarle: empezó calmado, pero la cosa fue subiendo de tono ante el enfado de este:

- ¿Que no le echo huevos dices? – dijo Booth dando después un portazo, cerrando la puerta del coche. Ahora mismo estaba muy enfadado, incluso dolido. Angela paro y se dio media vuelta para verle, y él siguió:

- ¿¡Qué coño quieres que te diga que no sepas ya! ¿Qué la quiero? ¡Sí, la amo! ¡La amo desde hace 5 malditos años! No pasa un día sin que piense en ella, en cuándo la veré, en qué hablaremos… - Booth se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apoyó en el coche. Intentaba despejar su mente y contarle todo a Angela porque sentía que iba a explotar – Le pedí una oportunidad, para nosotros, pero… - decía, con un hilo de voz tan leve… le dolía incluso pronunciar las palabras que concluían la frase. Allí, apoyado en el coche, de repente, no sabía si lo que caía por sus mejillas era una gota de lluvia, que cada vez se hacía más persistente, o una lagrima: no podía diferenciarlo claramente, pero se sentía muy mal.

Angela vio cómo se sentía su amigo y comenzó a avanzar hasta alcanzar la altura de éste, quedando a tan solo un par de pasos de él. Booth no se percató de este movimiento hasta que vio los zapatos de Angela, entonces levantó la mirada hasta cruzarse con los ojos de ella: estaba llorando. Los dos estaban llorando.

- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó aquella noche? – preguntó Angela, aclarándose primero la voz.

Booth dudó un momento si contárselo allí mismo o ir a un sitio menos húmedo que aquella calle.

- Si – contestó simplemente, afirmado también con la cabeza.

Los dos se metieron en el coche, dirección a la casa de Angela.

Hodgins se había quedado en el laboratorio: - Voy a quedarme toda la noche, así que no me esperes despierta. Te quiero - dijo a través de un mensaje en el contestador.

Angela se cambió de ropa y le ofreció a Booth un chándal de Jack, que le quedaba un pelín estrecho, pero: - Es lo que hay – dijo Angela.

Una vez secos y con una taza de café cada uno, Seeley le contó a Angela lo que pasó aquel día: la equivocación del libro de Sweets, lo que pasó en el primer caso, aquellos sentimientos, aquel beso, su mutuo cabreo monumental que no hizo más que estropearlo todo y lo que pasó cuando salieron del despacho de Sweets.

- No sé qué decir…- dijo Angela, dolida por haberle dicho eso antes, en el coche.

- No digas nada – contestó Booth, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía más aliviado tras habérselo contado.

- Siento lo de antes, no sabía… - comenzó a decir Angela, pero Booth la cortó:

- Tranquila, no pasa nada: no sabías lo que había ocurrido y bueno, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y estábamos estancados con esto – dijo Booth – Me siento mucho mejor después de habértelo contado, necesitaba desahogarme y no podía hacerlo – siguió – así que te lo agradezco.

Bien entrada la noche, ambos seguían hablando, no solo de Booth y Brennan.

Angela le pidió a Booth que se quedara aquella noche en casa: en cierto modo necesitaba algún tipo de protección, no sabía si física, emocional o las dos, pero ya que no estaba Hodgins, Booth era el segundo hombre en quién más confiaba en ese instante. Booth accedió encantado y se instaló en una habitación para invitados.

En lo primero que pensó antes de dormirse fue en la pedazo de casa que tenía Hodgins y que tenía que verla en profundidad, sobre todo el campo de golf.

La sala cada vez estaba más fría. Temperance y Sully estaban medio dormidos, mirándose el uno al otro pero sin fuerzas para entablar una conversación de más de dos frases.

De repente, una luz apareció; la puerta se abrió: podían ver una sombra en la pared de la habitación y una figura familiar se deslizó hasta ponerse a la vista de Brennan. Ésta comenzó a hablar:

- Hola Dra. Brennan. A pasado mucho tiempo – dijo la mujer.

- ¿… Taffet?- susurró Brennan. En este momento no podía pensar con claridad.

- En este momento su querido compañero sabe que ha desaparecido… pronto descubrirá vuestros cadáveres ¡y él próximo será él! – gritó Taffet a Temperance, propinándole un bofetón, dejando medio inconsciente a Brennan.

Temperance, con pocas fuerzas sólo pudo pronunciar el nombre de su compañero antes de caer al suelo rendida.

Ninguno podía conciliar el sueño: todos pensaban en lo ocurrido: Sweets, todavía en su despacho, intentaba recordar a alguien que pudiera dar algún tipo de información sobre La Sepulturera.

Booth pensaba en un millón de cosas: en Brennan, en lo que había pasado esta noche, en el caso, en qué le diría a la familia de la víctima…sobre todo, en qué le diría a Max porque, obviamente, tenía que llamarle.

Angela trató de pensar como lo haría Brennan, o al menos la Anterior Brennan: dejó a un lado el caso y pensó en ella y Booth: no era algo fácil digerir, después de todo lo que le había contado Booth… sobre todo porque se lo había contado el mismo: después de tanto tiempo esperaba que si esto ocurría, se lo contaría Brennan ya que es su amiga.

Aun así… la idea de dónde estaría Temperance le venía una y otra vez… y al parecer las cosas no están tan fáciles como en otras ocasiones, o al menos sacan pruebas que les conducen a resolver el caso: pero esta vez todo estaba muy confuso porque apenas hay por dónde cogerlo: las muestras son escasas, apenas hay pistas y sólo pueden determinar cómo fue la muerte de las víctimas, pero el lugar, la estimación de la fecha… aunque todavía es pronto, prácticamente acaban de empezar el caso, tal y como le acababa de decir Hodgins hace unos minutos cuando le ha llamado para ver cómo estaba, pero estando Brennan de por medio… aunque Angela sabía perfectamente a quien acudir para que les eche una mano.

Comentarios por favor! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Saludos =)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back, babies!

Siento muchísimo los mese de ausencia… pero mi excusa es que olvide por completo como demonios subir aquí los capítulos jajaja Pero he vuelto. Tengo un par de capítulos escritos, y uno a medias empezado… asi que necesito ideas.

Siento la espera y agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios. Espero vuestros comentarios y, sobre todo, no defraudaros con la historia

**Capitulo 7**

Angela estaba tomándose un café en la cocina. Eran las 5 de la mañana. La lluvia era más fuerte que hace unas horas, incluso de vez en cuando se dejaba oir algún trueno. Esperaba a alguien algo impaciente. Sonó en la puerta tres toquecitos: por fin había llegado.

Fue corriendo hacia la puerta: dejó la taza encima de una mesa. La lluvia galopaba con gran intensidad sobre la puerta. La abrió.

Seeley se encontraba tumbado en la cama boca arriba, medio dormido. De repente se despertó y oyó el sonido de unos tacones que chocaban contra la tarima del suelo.

- Gracias por venir. Y más a estas horas…- dijo Angela.

- No hay de que… de todas formas era de vital importancia hablar contigo sobre esto – dijo la invitada.

- Si… estoy muy preocupada con todo lo que está sucediendo – respondió Angela.

Booth, desde su habitación, intentaba recordar la voz de aquella mujer… le sonaba tan familiar… pero ahora mismo no recordaba quien era. Extrañado, se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama para prestar más atención a la conversación que mantenían… Sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero intuía que se trataba de todo lo sucedido con Huesos… y tenía que hacerlo.

Oyó como las dos se sentaban en las sillas de la mesa del comedor; después, percibió el sonido de dos "clics" que sonaron casi al unísono… parecían de un maletín. Esperó unos segundos y, después, siguió la conversación:

- Si… veo un peligro acechando a la Dra. Brennan… al parecer de un viejo enemigo… - dijo muy convencida la mujer, siguió – lo extraño es que… este enemigo tiene a un aliado muy cercano a todos vosotros-.

- ¿Cómo que cercano? ¿Dices de nuestro entorno, un amigo…? – preguntó Angela.

- Eso no lo se… pero puedo decirte por estas dos cartas, que esa otra persona, al parecer un hombre, se encuentra en vuestro entorno… no parece alguien muy cercano, pero si próximo – respondió la mujer.

¡Pues claro! ¡Avalon Harmonia, la vidente de Angela! dijo Booth para sí mismo… por eso le era tan familiar.

- Pero ¿por qué está Avalon aquí? bueno, está claro que Angela ha tenido que llamarla… ¿o no? ¿sabrá Avalon algo más? – pensó Booth, dando vueltas por la habitación, a oscuras…

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó Booth: había tropezado contra la cama, haciéndose daño en los dedos de los pies.

– Mierda – pensó. Ahora Angela sabría que estaba despierto…

Las dos escucharon el ruido que provenía desde el fondo del pasillo. Angela se levantó para ver si Booth estaba bien y se acercó a la habitación. Él abrió la puerta de la habitación:

- Booth ¿estás bien? – preguntó Angela.

- Si… es solo que me he tropezado con la cama al levantarme – dijo Booth intentado salir del apuro - ¿Ha venido alguien? – preguntó como si no supiera nada.

- Si… pensé que te habíamos despertado – dijo Angela un poco preocupada.

- Ah no… no te preocupes – respondió Booth con una sonrisa.

Los dos fueron hacia el salón.

- ¡Agente Booth! – exclamó Avalon al verle.

- Señorita Harmonia... – saludó Booth, quiso parecer simpático- Buenos días…o noches – respondió dubitativo.

- Booth siéntate – dijo Angela tomando una silla y acercándosela – He hecho café, ¿quieres? – le preguntó

- Si, gracias Angela – respondió sentándose.

Solos en la sala, Avalon no le quitaba ojo a Booth, quien estaba muy nervioso y no sabía qué hacer… y más con los ojos de Avalon clavados en él.

- ¿Qué tal está, Agente Booth? – preguntó cortésmente al agente.

- Dormido… ¿y usted? – dijo Booth con total pasividad… y si, estaba muerto de sueño: no había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche.

- Aquí me ve, intentando averiguar dónde se encuentra su compañera – respondió Avalon, mirando sus cartas y, después, volvió a mirar a Booth con ojos risueños. - ¿Sabe, Agente Booth? Con ese look tan… natural… hace que sea mucho más _agradable_ a la vista… muy atractivo, si… - respondió Avalon, sin quitarle ojo a Booth.

- Ay dios…- murmuró tragando saliva.

- ¿Alguien puede echarme una mano? – gritó Angela desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy yo! – exclamó levantándose de la silla a toda prisa. Vio la reacción sorprendida de Avalon e intentó calmarse un poco, pero saliendo a toda leche de allí. Mientras se alejaba, notó cómo Avalon le seguía la mirada, sobre todo la parte más baja de su espalda, lo cual le puso mucho más nervioso.

Mientras se alejaba, Avalon se reía para sí misma: sí que es vergonzoso el Agente Booth, pensó.

_Ya en la cocina_:

- Booth, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Angela cuando vio que entraba a toda prisa en la cocina.

- ¿Por? – respondió Booth nervioso.

- ¿Por qué estás rojo como un tomate? – dijo Angela: estaba a punto de morirse de risa.

- ¿Qué? no… - dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto- … ¿en serio? - .

Angela asintió.

- Es que…- empezó a hablar: le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara– es que Avalon… ya sabes – dijo Booth

- ¿Se el qué?- preguntó Angela extrañada.

- Pues que… que Avalon intentaba ligar conmigo allí, en el salón – dijo finalmente Booth, muerto de la vergüenza.

Angela se quedó en silencio, mirándole a los ojos. 2 segundos después empezó a reír sin parar.

- Pues que sepas que no tienen ninguna gracia – dijo Booth muy indignado y abochornado. Cogió los platos con pastas. Angela seguía riéndose.

- Sí que tiene gracia, y mucha- dijo mientras se reía: le dolía hasta la tripa de tanto reír.

- Chss… - dijo con mirada desafiante y negando con la cabeza (seguía indignado) y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

2 segundos después volvió a entrar:

- Oye, cuando pares de descojonarte de mí y todo eso, ¿te importaría salir? no quiero estar de nuevo a solas con esa mujer – dijo Booth con un tono muy sarcástico.

- Claro, si – dijo Angela muy sería – no te dejaré solo con Avalon… no vaya a ser que intente sobrepasarse contigo – y empezó a reírse otra vez.

Booth se apoyó en la pared y Angela noto como él iba pasando poco a poco de la vergüenza al enfado.

- Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad Angela; Booth asintió aceptando sus disculpas- llevo toda la noche llorando, con un sentimiento de impotencia y de no saber dónde está mi mejor amiga, si estará bien o si estará… - Booth sabía cuál era la siguiente palabra y fue hacia ella dejando los platos encima de la encimera. La atrajo hacia él y la envolvió con sus brazos. Angela empezó a sollozar.

- Shhh… todo irá bien ¿eh? Huesos está bien, los cerebritos están investigando en el laboratorio y tenemos otra ayuda… no muy convincente y un poco rara pero… - dijo Booth intentando animar a Angela, y lo consiguió.

- Gracias Booth – dijo Angela apartándose de él y secándose un par de lágrimas.

- De nada – le contestó él con una sonrisa... aunque lo que sentí en ese momento no era nada alegre.

Ambos salieron de la cocina con el desayuno. Booth, aún un poco incómodo, se colocó al lado de Angela, un poco alejado de Avalon, quien había echado otra tirada de cartas en ausencia de ambos.

- ¿Has visto algo Avalon? – preguntó Angela dejando las tazas encima de la mesa.

- No puedo decirte mucho más, Angela… soy vidente, no adivina – dijo Avalon un poco frustrada: deseaba saber dónde y cómo se encontraba la Dra. Brennan.

- ¿Y qué diferencia hay?- susurró muy irónico Booth a Angela, acercándose a ella. Avalon le miró con reojo, un poco molesta, y Angela le pidió que no siguiera por ese camino.

- (se aclaró al garganta y se dirigió a Avalon) Le pido disculpas… no me va mucho todo esto de las cartas, el incienso y la bola mágica de cristal… - aunque lo dijo con cierta sorna, Avalon aceptó sus disculpas, pero sabía que trataba de ser sarcástico - ¿Y no puede ver en sus cartas dónde puede encontrarse… o si está bien? -.

- No… lo siento Agente Booth – respondió negando la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas

Avalon bebió un poco del té que Angela le había preparado: recogió las cartas, las barajeó las cartas y echó otra tirada. Comenzó a colocar las cartas de una forma diferente a las anteriores, a lo que Angela y Booth no perdían detalle: sentían curiosidad por lo que la vidente podría decirles.

- Veo… un hombre con ella… un… aliado parece – dijo mientras seguía echando cartas – ¡Oh! ¿Veis? La carta de los amantes… es posible que esté con un antiguo amante… o actual – dijo. Colocó tres cartas más, cerrando así la forma que había hecho con las cartas. Angela y Booth sabían que Brennan no tenía ningún pretendiente más que el único hombre que se encontraba en la sala– Lo que está claro es que, sea quien sea, se encuentra con ella.

- Gracias, Señorita Harmonia – dijo Booth con total sinceridad.

- De nada Agente Booth, es un placer volver a ayudarle – dijo Avalon sonriente mirando a los dos – Seguiré intentando buscar a su compañera. Cualquier cosa, llámenme-.

- Gracias Avalon – dijo Angela.

Booth se levantó de la silla. Le dijo a Angela que iba al laboratorio para ver que habían encontrado.

- Agente Booth – llamó Avalon a Seeley

- ¿Si? – contestó él.

- Desde que estoy buscando a la Dra. Brennan no dejo de tener la sensación de estar rodeada de naturaleza… como estar en un bosque o en una montaña… - respondió Avalon.

- Entiendo… - dijo Booth, asintiendo y comprendiendo que era una pista de dónde podría estar Brennan – gracias – terminó y abandonó la sala.

Fue directo a la habitación de invitados para vestirse. Cuando iba a ponerse ya la chaqueta, se le cayó la cartera y se abrió: la cogió y vio una foto de él, Parker y Temperance juntos, en el parque. Cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar aquel día… Volviendo a la realidad se prometió así mismo que la encontraría aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Booth se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana: estaba amaneciendo. Extrañamente, era el amanecer más hermoso que había visto nunca… deseaba estar acompañado por su compañera.

Brennan sintió una punzada en el pecho tan fuerte que empezó a toser, como si se ahogara. Acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla horrible… aunque, una vez tranquila y consciente de donde se encontraba, el escenario no cambió mucho… aunque ahora tenía más luz… pero seguían estando a oscuras.

Solo tenía una constante en su mente: Booth. No podía quitarse de la cabeza su rostro desde que se había despertado…

Por alguna extraña razón, se le vino a la mente aquel día en el que fueron Booth y ella con Parker al Museo de Historia Natural y después al parque para merendar… fue un día muy especial para ella.

Volviendo a la realidad, Brennan vio una pequeña ventana a lo alto de la pared, por donde entraban pequeños rayos de sol: dedujo, entonces, que estaría amaneciendo, porque la luz era muy leve… pero dejaba ver donde estaban en ese momento.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en una especie de sótano… tal vez un garaje… era muy espacioso, pero con cajas y más cosas amontonadas hacia las paredes. El suelo era de hormigón, muy frío, y vio que estaban encadenados a unas tuberías, que seguían en línea recta hacia el final de la pared y subían hacía el techo, traspasándolo. Al fondo a la izquierda había unas escaleras que daban a parar a una puerta… quizás de madera.

De repente, oyó como caían gotas… provenían de una gotera que había en el techo, en la esquina opuesta a la de las tuberías.

Temperance se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba del todo bloqueada: las sensaciones las percibía por momentos, la información le llegaba al cerebro con cuentagotas… no era capaz de pensar con toda lógica… y así no iba a escapar de ese maldito lugar.

A su lado se encontraba Sully: estaba dormido: su cabeza quedaba apoyada sobre una de las tuberías… y parecía que también debía estar soñando con algo que le perturbaba. Temperance pensó que todo esto de las pesadillas, dormir todo el tiempo y estar como drogada sería producto de algo que les habrían dado.

Oyó unos pasos que provenían de detrás de la puerta. Lo mejor era hacer lo de siempre: disimular que estaba dormida y oir que tramaban esos dos. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos. No supo que pasó, pero oyó que abrían la puerta, y volvieron a cerrarla. Volvió a abrir los ojos para intentar prestar más atención a lo que hablaban. Solo escucho con claridad la voz de un hombre decir:

- Lo más sensato es regresar al laboratorio… con un poco de suerte, esos imbéciles habrán sacado algo de los cuerpos y tengan información – dijo él.

- Espero que así sea, porque si no vas a acabar como esos dos que están ahí abajo – amenazó ella.

- Soy becario en el Jeffersonian: trabajo con el imbécil del Dr. Hodgins: ¿crees que no habrán encontrado alguna pista? – dijo él con tono sarcástico.

- Si tan seguro estás: lárgate ahora mismo o llegarás tarde – dijo ella.

Ambos se alejaban de la puerta. Después, hubo un silencio absoluto.

Brennan intentaba recordar quien podría ser aquel hombre: no recordaba que Hodgins estuviera a cargo de alguien, y menos de un becario… ahora mismo no pensaba con claridad.

Temperance miraba de nuevo la pequeña ventana pegada al techo: ahora la luz era mucho más brillante que antes. Lo único que deseaba era estar con su compañero en estos momentos. Cerró poco a poco los párpados: sentía cómo el cansancio y el sueño volvían por momentos.

_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas (Aristóteles)._


End file.
